Gotcha'
by mosherocks4
Summary: An ongoing fued between Shikamaru and Sasuke about who really got who. Who will win? The sloth or the raven? ShikaSasu Fluff!


**Long time no post. So it's been a while since i've written/posted much for the Naruto fandom. Sorry :( i just don't get many ideas for this fandom...But this is something VERY different than what my usually naruto fics are. This is SHIKASASU! :D Ye****s, I'm a BIG fan of this pairing! :D **

**Well all that aside, this is an old fic & the characters are VERY out of character, so you've been warned! enjoy anyways?**

**I own Nothing!**

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he reached for the doorknob to enter his apartment. His mission had exhausted him and was happy that for the next two days he could sleep without disturbances, as his teammates were heading out on another mission with their fathers. Peace and quiet. He grinned at the thought.

The wooden door swung open easily and the moment the brown haired man stepped foot into his home he felt the presence of another being. Being the sharp ninja he was, he reached for a kunai and gripped it tightly in his hand. He stepped slowly and soundlessly deeper into his home.

The Nara boy scanned every room he passed as he went along down his hallway. No one seemed to be in sight. He shook away the thoughts of him simply overacting. Ninja are never supposed to ignore any gut feelings because ignoring them could land them in a hole in the ground. Shikamaru didn't have any rushed plans on dying, so he decided to stay on guard until he found whoever was invading his home.

Shikamaru inched down his hallway, stopping to see if anyone would jump out at him. No one did. However, the closer he approached his bedroom; a faint noise rang through his ears. Was it...singing? Shikamaru dashed down the rest of his hallway and stopped when he reached his bedroom door. It was closed; however, the music he heard earlier was much louder and now only sounded like talking.

The brown haired shinobi kicked in his door and ran into his room, kunai ready for a fight. Shock and surprise shot through him at the sight of his room. Everything was where it should be. The only difference was a man lying on his bed, drink in hand and head propped up on one of the Nara's pillows.

"S-Sasuke!?" Shikamaru questioned the other shinobi who gave a lazy wave of his hand. Sasuke grinned at the confused Nara who stood at the foot of the bed.

"Welcome home Shikamaru." Sasuke teased his friend. The brown haired ninja blinked several times, thinking maybe it was just a trick of the light or something...Sasuke didn't disappear. The Uchiha on the bed chuckled.

"You just going to stand there like a sloth, or join me?" Sasuke winked, causing the Nara to blush lightly. Shikamaru brushed off his vest and climbed onto his king sized bed. Sasuke chuckled as the other boy slumped against a pillow and closed his eyes.

"Long day I'm assuming?" Sasuke questioned. Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at the television across from his bed.

"What're you watching?" The Nara sat up and raised a brow at the other boy who still lied on the bed, clearly comfortable.

"Finding Nemo..." Sasuke stated simply as if great shinobi like himself watched silly children movies all the time. Shikamaru chuckled at the other boy. The raven haired boy took his turn in raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Sasuke asked. His tone was a little rough because he hated being laughed at when he didn't know why. Shikamaru leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the Uchiha's lips. When the chestnut haired boy pulled away he noticed a pink dust powder the other boy's cheeks.

"Embarrassed?" Shikamaru took his turn to be teasing. Sasuke pouted and turned his head away from the other boys' view. Shikamaru laughed at his stubborn lover. Though Sasuke was one of, if not the strongest in his ranking of shinobi, he was still a silly child at heart.

"D-don't make fun of me." Sasuke mumbled. The Uchiha's statement caused the Nara to chuckle again.

"I only do it to see you blush. You look extra cute when you do." Shikamaru winked. Sasuke stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever..." He mumbled, still upset that the simplest things Shikamaru did caused his stomach to flutter and spin in multiple directions. Shikamaru hardly made romantic moves on the Uchiha, which is why he believes they affect him the way they do. Sasuke huffed and watched as Shikamaru climbed off the bed and towards his closet. Sasuke didn't say anything, he simply watched the Nara skim through the clothing hanging in the closet.

"What're you doing?" Sasuke sat up, curious as to what Shikamaru was looking for. The brown haired man turned his head to stare at the Uchiha who sat in the middle of the large bed. Sasuke sat crossed legged, his hands resting on his knees, and his eyes inquisitive.

"Looking for something to change into. These clothes are too warm to wear inside." Shikamaru pulled at his collar. Sasuke grinned evilly at the Nara's comment.

"Why don't you just take them off?" Sasuke smirked. Shikamaru's expression turned lazy and he shook his head. The Nara boy left the closet to return to the bed, where he sat on the edge and then allowed himself to fall backwards onto the mattress.

"Too much work. I think I'll just take a nap like this." He mumbled. Sasuke poked the resting Shikamaru, who didn't respond to his lovers touch.

"Whatever, you lazy bum..." Sasuke grumbled, upset that his attempts always failed. The Uchiha turned his attention back to the movie.

Shikamaru opened one of his eyes just slightly to see Sasuke no longer paying attention to him. The Nara boy grinned and grabbed one of Sasuke's wrists, pulling him down on top of the chestnut haired boy.

"Ah!?" Sasuke's yell of surprise echoed through the room.

"A ninja should never let down his guard." Shikamaru noted. Sasuke, lying on top of Shikamaru's chest, rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know...do you?" Sasuke grinned quickly before dipping his head and catching the other boys' lips with his own. The kiss was longer than most that the two boys shared, but to Sasuke it didn't feel much longer as he felt it ended too quickly.

"Gotcha." Sasuke winked. The wink was quickly erased when he noticed the boy lying under him was snoring lightly.

"Stupid Nara!" Sasuke grumbled to himself. Shikamaru only grinned as he stole another peek at his beautiful raven.

_Sorry Sasuke, but I believe I got you._ Shikamaru inwardly chuckled to himself as he heard the TV shut off and felt the Uchiha curl up against his side.

* * *

** I always love taking the serious guys and making them fluffy ;P**

**hope you all enjoyed! :D**

**-mosherocks4 / Kris**


End file.
